Medical data shows that regular exercise leads to a healthier life. Despite the availability of gyms and health clubs, many people fail to get a sufficient quantity of exercise. One reason people do not exercise is their workout environment is not ideal.
Gyms and health clubs provide exercise rooms that are temperature/climate controlled, however, they do not provide the individual user or group of users with control over the temperature/climate. Gyms and health clubs also provide TV and music as entertainment options for select exercise equipment, however, they do not provide the individual user or group of users with control over the entertainment options.
There is a need to improve the exercise environments, particularly at gyms and health clubs. The present invention provides for an improved workout environment that may be customized and controlled by each specific user or group of users.